Partners, Friends: Part One, Kurama
by DragonDancer5150
Summary: Months after his arrest for involvement in the Artifacts of Darkness heist, Kurama abides by his sentence faithfully – but then, a new offer presents itself, and he would be a fool to refuse. Warning for harsh Spirit World judgments on youkai. COMPLETE
1. Part 1 Rumination

December 4, 2007 – Hi, all! For those who have been following my fics recently, you know that I've been in the process of overhauling most of them after some MUCH needed lessons from my _excellent_ beta, MyAibou. This one is no exception. Originally posted as a single fic in two chapters, I started breaking down each half and realized that it would be too awkward to leave it as one fic. So, the story is reposted in two parts, each a (short) chaptered fic in itself.

For those of you newly reading, I apologize in advance. These first few pages cover a lot of background (read: lots of exposition!). There are two reasons for this. The lesser of the two is that I enjoyed covering things specifically from Kurama's point of view, exploring his thoughts on certain aspects of the events. More importantly, however, is that this is my very first serious fanfic and, when I first started writing this, I had not discovered and figured the only ones who would ever read it were friends and family who were not necessarily familiar with the characters' backgrounds. The way I wrote it, I figured that if my _mom_ could follow what was going on, anyone could. LOL I've thought about re-writing this first section, but I don't think I could really pull off doing so. Ah, well. Hope you can forgive me and give this story a deserving chance. Thanks!!!

Disclaimer – "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all known related characters do not belong to me. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Partners, Friends: Part One - Kurama"  
by DragonDancer5150

Chapter 1 - Rumination

Kurama tried to lean over for a glimpse at the clock on the dashboard but there were too many balloons in the way. He knew Hatanaka, his soon-to-be stepfather, was having a hard enough time seeing out the rearview mirror without the balloons being pushed around the back seat of the car. He sank back, then turned to see young Shuichi-kun gazing at him.

As the adults continued their conversation in the front seats, the boy motioned for Kurama to lean over, then whispered conspiratorially into his ear, "You're late to meet with your friends, aren't you?"

Kurama sighed, then gave the boy a grin. "Yes, but . . . it's all right. They can wait."

"Are you _sure_ you can't stay home this time, just once?"

"I wish I could, believe me. I have made a commitment, though, and you know that it is important to keep the commitments you make."

Hatanaka's son, Shuichi - a name Kurama had no problem remembering - had just turned ten years old earlier in the week and his birthday party was tomorrow, Saturday. Kurama vividly remembered when he was that age. He could not be there so the group - Hatanaka and his son, Kurama, and his mother Shiori - had gone out for an early dinner to celebrate together before Kurama left that evening. The wedding between Shiori and Hatanaka would not be for several months but already the foursome considered themselves a family. Kurama felt indebted to Hatanaka, who had helped him care for Shiori all those months she was in the hospital, only leaving her side when he had no choice. The couple had been talking about the possibility of marriage before her illness. Upon her recovery, they eagerly announced their engagement. Never could the happy couple have guessed the part Shiori's son had played in her miraculous healing. It was best that way.

"Yeah, I guess," Shuichi-kun finally murmured, bringing Kurama's attention back to the present. He bent forward, reaching into the gift bag at his feet. "Here, take this with you." He held up an action figure. Kurama recognized the character from an American movie that had recently reached Japan. He could not recall the movie's name just then.

Kurama shook his head. "Shuichi, Mom just gave that to you at dinner. Are you sure you want me to take it?"

Shuichi-kun was nodding. "M-hm. So you'll think of me while you're gone. That way you can still be at the party, sort of. We can play with him when Dad and I come over again next week and I'll take him home then."

Kurama accepted the toy, his heart full. It was moments just like this that made it easier for Kurama to leave every weekend. He could never forget why he had done what he had nor did he regret it. The thought made him look at his mother, Shiori, sitting in the passenger seat in front of him.

Hatanaka pulled into the driveway of Shiori's home and she and Kurama climbed out. As they waved good-by, Kurama turned to her. "Mom, what time is it?"

Shiori glanced at her watch. "Almost six." At the look on her son's face, she asked, "You were expecting it to be earlier?"

"I . . . must have miscalculated. I told Hinageshi that I'd be meeting her about now. I had better get going. The bus - "

"Not so fast, Shuichi." Shiori caught his arm. "Come inside a moment. I have something for you." Kurama followed obediently. Unlocking the front door, she led him into the kitchen, where a satchel waited on the counter. "You never take anything with you on these weekend excursions of yours," she fussed, handing Kurama the bag. "Not food, not even a change of clothes."

"The trainers take care of us," he protested.

"Well, let your mother worry anyway," she grinned. "It's my job. There's enough food to share a little. I bought you some Hershey chocolate bars, too. I understand they're very popular."

Kurama shook his head with a grin, thinking, _She must have stopped by that new little American market on the corner by her work._

Shiori gazed at him a moment longer before commenting, "Be careful, Shuichi. You know it worries me that you always come home so stiff and sore."

He shrugged it off. "Not as much as I used to," he replied with a tone of reassurance he did not quite feel himself. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have to go now or I'll miss the bus." He let himself be pulled into a quick hug before sprinting out the door and down the street.

He reached the bus stop just in time to catch the attention of the driver. He took a seat, the satchel perched on his lap, and sank back with a heavy sigh. He hated lying, especially to his mother but, then again, his whole life to this point had been one long lie in itself. The human woman who had given birth to this human body had no idea of the truth behind the spirit within it. _And she never will, not if I can help it._

Shiori believed her son was taking part in a weekend training camp for a marathon that was to be held for some charity. The date had not yet been set but it was at least another two years off. One could never start the rigorous training for such a thing too early, however.

The truth of the matter was far different. Shiori did not know that her son had been arrested for a crime the very night of her miraculous recovery. She did not know that he had been party to a theft of magical items from another realm of existence. She did not know that it was one of those items which had healed her. She did not know that her son had been on the verge of giving his life for hers. He would never tell her that he had not expected to live through that evening. It was only by the intervention of the very person who had been sent to capture him and reclaim the magical mirror that he had survived. An extraordinary human named Urameshi Yusuke had been with him on the roof of the hospital when Kurama had activated the mirror, knowing that it would require his life in return for granting the wish he would request of it. Yusuke had been horrified to discover the price and jumped in, telling the mirror to take his life instead, or at least take some from each of them, to fulfill the requirement for Kurama's wish - health and happiness for the human Shiori.

Though the human body had been named Minamino Shuichi at birth, his real name was Kurama - or, more correctly, Youko Kurama. He was originally a youkai, a denizen of the Demon Realm. He was also a notorious thief - or had been until a hunter had caught up to him on a botched theft. Mortally wounded, he had taken a spirit form and escaped into the Human Realm, finding an unborn human infant with which to merge in order to recover his strength. If he could deal with living as a human for ten years, he would regain his memories and his powers and could then return to the Demon Realm.

At least, that had been the plan.

Kurama's "father" died when he was still very young and Shiori had raised her son alone. As a youkai, he had never had a mother before, not one that he could remember. He had never dreamed that he could ever become attached to a human, especially one who could order him to such menial tasks as cleaning his room and brushing his teeth. The lessons she taught him in her gentle way, however, were ones that would stay with him for the rest of his existence - lessons of sacrifice and of a mother's love. His tenth birthday came and went. One reason after another - one _excuse_ after another, he recognized now - had come up for him to wait "just a little longer." He recalled when he was eleven, he had come home from school and wanted a coffee can for a gardening project. Shiori was busy cooking dinner so he pulled a chair over from the table and climbed up to reach one on the top of the cabinet. He overbalanced and fell, knocking some plates off the shelf in the process. They shattered. Shiori gasped and leaped to catch her son, seeing that he was going to crack the back of his head on the floor right in the center of the broken porcelain. Kurama remembered hitting the floor hard but something had cushioned his head. He turned to look into his mother's eyes. He sat up quickly, noting with horror the amount of blood smearing the tiles as Shiori pulled herself back onto her heels. Both forearms had been gashed open but she only smiled in reassurance at her son, relieved that he was unharmed. After that, every time he thought of leaving, he remembered her smile and the terrible scars she proudly bore even to this day. Then, she fell ill and Kurama's mind was decided - human or youkai, he was a son who loved his mother. He would not, could not, leave her.

It was very shortly after that incident when Kurama had first met the skilled swordsman mercenary, Hiei. Missing persons' reports had risen sharply over a period of just a few days. Kurama was walking a female classmate home after cram school one afternoon. He recalled that the girl had a terrible crush on him, much to his chagrin. Having a heightened Reiki awareness of her own - possibly awakened and strengthened by long proximity to the hybrid - Maya clearly saw the youkai that appeared to taunt Kurama before fleeing. Then the swordsman appeared. Hiei sensed the high amount of Yoki in him and realized that he was not fully human. Mistaking him for the youkai lackey he had been tracking, Hiei attacked. Kurama drew him away from Maya, thinking to protect her. He could not have known that the other youkai had still been in the area - nor that Maya had been his true target, bait to lure the former thief to his master.

Kurama learned that an old enemy of his was in the neighborhood when Hiei accused him of being in league with the vile, flesh-eating youkai. "What?! Yatsude? Are you saying he's _here_?" "You mean you're _not_ working for Yatsude?" Inclined to believe Kurama based on his expression of shock and anger, Hiei lowered his sword - then succumbed to terrible injuries he had previously suffered. He awoke in Kurama's room several hours later, completely healed. Having long regained most of his Yoki and abilities, Kurama had summoned powerful healing herbs from the Demon Realm to use on his patient. A phone call from a concerned classmate revealed that Maya had not yet made it home. Kurama joined Hiei in tracking the carnivorous youkai, who gained strength from eating the flesh of humans and youkai alike - especially females. Hiei had heard that he had feasted on a Koorime maiden, fearing her identity to be his missing twin, Yukina. The fight was hard but the two, working together, managed to defeat Yatsude and rescue Maya. Kurama had used another plant, the pollen of the mugen flower, to erase her memories. He could still recall Hiei looking at him, puzzled by the hybrid. "Tell me your name. I'll remember it." " . . . Kurama." It was the first time in twelve years that he had spoken that name, let alone identified himself by it. Over the next few years, their paths crossed on many occasions. Hiei learned Kurama's true identity but kept it to himself. In return, Kurama would help him find his lost sister.

Shiori had been ill for many long months, the doctors unable to do anything more than keep her comfortable, when Hiei approached Kurama with a proposition. In the Spirit Realm, King Enma was going on a vacation, leaving his son, Lord Koenma, in charge. Hiei had discovered that the Imperial Vault would be guarded less than usual, as the personnel were currently stretched thin. The swordsman and another youkai were going to break into the vault and steal the three Artifacts of Darkness but they needed the thief's help to get past some of the defenses. Kurama's initial reaction was to refuse. Talented and capable though he was, he no longer had any desire to return to his old ways. Then he remembered what the three artifacts were. One was said to be capable of granting any wish desired by the wielder, though it demanded the wisher's life in return. Still reeling from the doctors' news just earlier that day - Shiori only had weeks, maybe days, left to live - Kurama was willing to do anything to save her. He agreed to get Hiei and his companion into the Imperial Vault. In return, he laid claim to the Mirror of Forlorn Hope.

When Kurama learned that a Spirit Realm detective - a Reiki-talented human employed by Lord Koenma to capture youkai in the Human Realm - had been sent after him and the others, he decided to make the first move. Perhaps he could convince the human to give him a little time, assure the detective that he would readily give up himself and the artifact once he had completed his task. After all, it was the truth - or at least partially. The detective could have the mirror once the wish was made. Kurama had been surprised to find that the human detective was a boy of about his age, a teenager. He was even further taken aback by the human's interference on his behalf. He repaid that debt when he helped the detective and his ferry girl assistant against his friend Hiei, saving the human's life. Kurama had come to know Hiei rather well over the intervening years since their first meeting but that friendship did not override the fact that what Hiei was doing - what Kurama had helped him to do - was wrong.

The bus had crossed town with Kurama hardly noticing and he nearly missed his stop, lost as he had been in his musings. He stepped off onto the pavement and followed the high cement wall around to the front of the Kasane Shrine. He paused at the gate, paying his respects to Emperor Enma, ruler of the Spirit Realm, before beginning his ascent of the long flight of steps up to the shrine.

Emperor Enma. Just thinking on the name took Kurama back to his trial over seven months ago. As promised, Kurama let the detective's ferry girl assistant, Botan, take him back to the Spirit Realm to stand trial. He shook his head at that. Youkai trials were not like human trials, at least as practiced in some countries of the Human Realm. The question was not of one's guilt but of one's innocence _if_ the defendant even bothered to contest that fact. Most did not. He had not. The trial was merely a formal means of sentencing the prisoner. For Kurama, there had been one point of contention before the sentencing could be decided and that was how to deal with him. Was he human or was he youkai? That was a very important point because it decided under whose jurisdiction he fell, Emperor Enma's directly or his son, Lord Koenma, who administered matters pertaining to the Human Realm. Unfortunately for Kurama, the decision was that, since he had all or at least most of his youko memories, his energy was Yoki rather than Reiki, and he had long regained the use of his special youkai abilities, he would be treated as a youkai and therefore fell under Emperor Enma's more rigid - which was to say, crueler - discipline. The reason for Kurama's involvement in the first place and the fact that he stepped forth to help the human detective against his partner were both taken into consideration. However, those and the fact that he had been known for some fifteen years now as the human Minamino Shuichi did not change the fact that he was also the celebrated youkai thief, Youko Kurama. His own admission and the fact that he had the same memories and abilities confirmed it. The theft would not have happened at all, or at least could never have been successful, without his involvement.

His sentence was light, all things considered. In order to keep the humans around him ignorant of any problems, Kurama was allowed to live at home in the Human Realm during the week. He was on a sort of house-arrest, however. Unless on exception such as an errand for his mother, he was to go straight to school and home again - no after-school activities, no friends. It was the weekends that were the harder part of the deal.

At that thought, Kurama suppressed a shudder and kept climbing, shaking from his mind any further mental consideration on the matter. What was done was done. Now all he could do was serve out the remainder of his time . . . and hope he _survived_ it.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks! 


	2. Part 2 Negotiation

Disclaimer – "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all known related characters do not belong to me. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Partners, Friends: Part One - Kurama"  
by DragonDancer5150

Chapter 2 - Negotiation

Kurama had been climbing the steps on auto-pilot while his mind was elsewhere, and he only just caught himself mid-stumble as he lifted his foot to take one more step and found none there. He had reached the top. He started across the courtyard to the shrine when a petit girl in a white blouse and red pants and sandals came bounding out to meet him. "You're late, Kurama!" she piped. Her tone was one of concern rather than irritation. He paused to look at her. Short hair of the same crimson red as his own framed a face that appeared far too young. Had he not known better, he would have guessed her to be no more than twelve or thirteen - but he did know better. Much like himself, she was not human. She was a ferry girl like Botan as well as the caretaker of this shrine. She was his guide to the Spirit Realm every Friday afternoon and his way home each Sunday.

"Sorry, Hinageshi. Dinner took a little longer than I had anticipated."

"Well, that should be okay. I thought it might. I didn't give Bokuma a certain time that we'd be getting there. So, what's that you're carrying? You _know_ you're not allowed to take anything with you."

Kurama handed Hinageshi the care package from Shiori. "You're welcome to anything in there. Mom will expect it all to be eaten." He dug the action figure out of his pocket. "This, too. Please take care of this."

Hinageshi gave her charge a sly grin, head cocked slightly to one side. "A _toy_, Kurama?"

"It's my brother's. His birthday was Wednesday and I'm missing his party so he wanted me to take something to be sure to remember him."

Her large brown eyes were sad as she gazed up at him. "Sorry. It must be hard having to be away from your family so much."

"It is the price I pay. We all must accept the consequences of our actions." He watched her disappear back into the shrine to stow the precious items he was leaving in her care.

She approached once more and asked quietly, "Ready?" He only nodded. She held out her hand and a river oar materialized. She straddled it and Kurama boarded behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He had never ridden an oar before this started and he still marveled at - and was glad for - the cushioning field that kept them from having to sit directly on the wooden shaft. Hinageshi paused as the magic of the shrine took affect, shielding the two from being seen by anyone outside of the grounds, then she kicked off. With a jolt, the two were climbing for the clouds.

Once safely within, Hinageshi leveled off. Kurama could not see but sensed when they crossed the barrier between the Human and Spirit Realms. After a moment, Hinageshi dropped out of the clouds and Kurama looked down to see the River Sanzu meandering across a vast yellow land before cutting into a wall of rock that stretched to either side for as far as the eye could see. They sailed across the open plain, then darted into the ravine of the river, the jagged walls high on either side of them. Hinageshi navigated the twisting corridor of rock with practiced ease and Kurama knew that he would soon be able to spot the rolling clouds at the exit. Within them, he would glimpse a mighty tower set into a long, high wall on the opposite side of a ragged gap in the ground into which poured the waters of Sanzu, disappearing into unknown depths. Set into the base of that tower was an enormous doorway - the Gate of Judgment. That was their destination.

Kurama felt their progress slow a little. "Hinageshi, is something wrong?"

She hesitated before answering. "Well, I-I've been thinking, Kurama. Does Bokuma still . . . um . . . or have you been granted 'just' lock-down yet? Or will you ever be?"

Kurama sighed heavily, eyes closed against the pain he knew was coming. The two had gotten to know each other rather well over the past several months of traveling together. She was a kindhearted girl and he knew that it was hard for her to take him week in and week out, knowing what awaited him. "No, the full sentence is still in effect." He felt her shudder in sympathy.

The routine had become almost ritual. Once inside, they would be met by a youkai named Bokuma, a particularly nasty brute who gained far too much enjoyment out of his duties. He was one of the prison wardens - second only to Chief of Justice Batsukuno - and was responsible for Kurama while he was there. Bokuma would lead Kurama through the other side of the great fortress and to the prison. The first stop was always the same small room. Bokuma still took perverse pleasure in ordering him to strip to the waist. Kurama would carefully fold and lay aside his jacket and shirt before kneeling at the foot of a low stone block, resting his upper body along its length and grasping the handles at the other end. The added humiliation of being bound in place was equally unnecessary but also part of the ritual. Bokuma would then lay into him with his whip. Kurama knew that he was getting far more than the prescribed number of lashes but he had no recourse. Convicted youkai had no rights. At least he no longer passed out from the pain. His body had slowly begun to adapt and he healed faster than a normal human would, though not nearly as fast as a full youkai. Once through that ordeal, he was lead - or more often dragged - to a cell where he spent the rest of his time in lock-down. The best he could hope for was that someone thought or even bothered to feed him at least once before his release late Sunday.

The ledge at the base of the Wall was narrow before dropping into the abyss from which the mists rose. Hinageshi touched down lightly and the two dismounted, the oar vanishing with a thought. The ferry girl rapped on one of the huge double doors, the noise muffled by its massive thickness. "Hello!" she called. "It's Hinageshi. I'm here with Kurama." After a moment, the door swung ponderously inward on its great hinges, a team of four oni hauling on a thick, ornate rope from the other side. They were waved into the great entry hall, where oni and youkai of all descriptions passed through on business or stood talking in small groups. They were not halfway across when a tall, burly, green-skinned youkai with long, black hair, curling ram's horns, overly-long arms, and a scowl that showed his pronounced fangs marched up to them out of the crowds. Without preamble, he buried one fist in the front of Kurama's school jacket and lifted him up to eye level. "You're late!" he snarled.

Before Kurama could respond, Hinageshi was grabbing at the brute's arm. "No! Let go, Bokuma! Put him down! He's not in trouble. I already cleared his tardiness. I told you last week. Don't you remember _anything_?"

Bokuma shook her off and dropped Kurama, who managed to keep his feet. "No matter," he grunted. "Lord Koenma wants to see you."

"Lord Koenma?" Kurama frowned, straightening his jacket.

Hinageshi glanced at Kurama nervously. "What? But why? He's the one who okayed - "

"That's none of your business, ferry girl!" Bokuma snapped. "You're dismissed. I'll take him from here." He latched onto Kurama's arm and started walking, nearly pulling Kurama off his feet.

Kurama growled. Enough was enough. He dug his heels in, pulling his guard to a stop. "Unhand me, Bokuma," he warned. Something was wrong. Even the cruel prison warden was not normally this bad. Perhaps he was just irritated that his playtime was being postponed even further but Kurama sensed that there was something deeper. He yanked his arm free of the youkai's grip. "What's going on? Why does Lord Koenma want to see me?"

He did not like the look Bokuma gave him. "You'll find out soon enough." With that, he turned and stalked off.

Hinageshi caught Kurama's hand as he moved to follow. "Kurama - "

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, appreciating the girl's concern. "It will be all right. I'll see you on Sunday." She nodded wordlessly and he turned to catch up to Bokuma.

Kurama had never been to the administration wing before. He followed Bokuma across a room full of desks piled high with paperwork, while oni crossed back and forth with more piles in their arms. Bokuma shook his head in disgust. As they neared the other end, Kurama recognized the ferry girl, Botan, as she sprinted out of an important-looking door in the opposite wall. She was deeply preoccupied, nearly passing them before she registered their presence. "Oh - Kurama! Good, there you are." She nodded at him, then was off without another word. He stared after her, puzzled, before continuing behind Bokuma.

Reaching the door, Kurama paused, taking in the sight before him. The office was rather small and completely unadorned. A large desk dominated the room with an even larger, overstuffed chair behind it. Actually, Kurama could not be sure if the furniture was really so big or if they only appeared oversized compared to the occupant. He kept his outward expression carefully neutral but inwardly could not help a chuckle of amusement. The tales describing the Spirit Realm's chief administrator as a toddler apparently were not exaggerations. Despite the fact that Koenma was more than 700 years old - over half Kurama had been as a youkai - he had the physical appearance of a two-year-old. Kurama had heard that he had a childish temper to match and could not help wondering if that also were true. Koenma and his oni assistant, a large blue fellow with a single, small horn on his forehead, were anxiously staring at a viewing screen on the near wall.

When Kurama seemed to hesitate, Bokuma gave him a shove to the back of the shoulder. "Move!" Kurama stumbled forward with a grimace, still tender from last weekend. Recovering, he straightened his jacket and shot the youkai a glare before turning to face the pint-sized ruler.

"Ah, Kurama!" Koenma turned his attention from the screen, snatching up the remote to click it off. "Just the person I wanted to see. Thank you, Bokuma. Why don't you wait outside while I - ?"

"Lord Koenma," the youkai protested, his tone self-important, "that's not a good idea. He's a dangerous criminal. I can't leave you alone with him."

"He's not alone," groused the blue-skinned oni. The looks the two traded told Kurama that there was no love lost between him and the youkai. Bokuma's brutal, sadistic reputation was well-known.

Koenma sat back in his chair, stubby arms folded, and fixed the youkai with a narrow-eyed glare. "Watch your tone, Bokuma, or I might just let Kurama here turn the tables on _you_ for once with his Rose Whip and we'll see how _you_ like it!"

Kurama slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks and looked sidelong at Bokuma, enjoying the startled alarm that crossed his tormentor's face for just an instant. Bokuma looked at Kurama and back, then turned on his heel with a growl and stomped out of the room.

"Close the door behind you!" Koenma called. The door slammed shut.

The oni was staring after him with a look on his face like he had just swallowed a worm. "Lord Koenma, tell me again why we keep him around?"

"Because, Jorju, my dad thinks he does such a good job," Koenma muttered sourly.

Jorju rolled his eyes, then looked at Kurama. "Does he?"

Kurama only stared at him for a moment, a little taken aback by the question, then allowed himself a low chuckle and shrugged. "You tell me." He turned to Koenma and bowed formally. "Lord Koenma, you wished see me? To what do I owe such an honor?"

Koenma studied him for a moment. "I've been watching you, Kurama - since your trial, in fact. As a human, you are an excellent student and a caring and obedient son to your mother. Yes, I know all about Minamino Shiori and how you used the Mirror of Forlorn Hope to save her. Since then, you have followed the letter of your sentence without any resistance or complaint, regardless of how . . . difficult some like to make it." He pulled a face, glancing at the door, and Kurama realized that he was aware of Bokuma's excessive brutality with him. "There may be a way I can help you . . . get you out from under Bokuma's thumb, anyway."

That piqued Kurama's interest. "Go on."

Koenma pulled a folder from one of the stacks on his desk, flipping it open. "I see that you are rated as a Quest class fighter." Kurama nodded. Koenma's eyes flicked to a folded note sitting to one side of the desk. "Are you familiar with Maze Castle?"

Kurama startled, the question catching him by surprise. "Yes, I am."

Maze Castle - home to a group of the highest class of ferociously brutal youkai criminals, known only as the Four Saint Beasts. It was a place no sane youkai would venture near or so the sentiment generally ran. The Saint Beasts, for crimes no one remembered anymore, had been sealed in their castle behind a perimeter realm by King Enma in ages past, mostly to keep them from entering the Human Realm as was their goal. The labyrinthine fortress had been built within a defensible valley of a mountain range in the Demon Realm and even after they themselves had been sealed away, other criminal youkai fled to them for protection and a city of outlaws had grown around the castle's base.

"I understand you've been there before," Koenma ventured.

"I did try to break in once, yes." Kurama shrugged, grinning. "Silly me." Even he, professional thief that he once was, had been lured by the tales of treasure and magical items stolen by the powerful band. Of course, that had been quite a number of years ago. _Practically a lifetime ago_, Kurama thought.

Koenma picked up the note, handing it to Kurama. "This was delivered two days ago."

Kurama pulled open the note. It was written in Demongogian, which he had not read in years but he remembered his native language well enough. "They are demanding the right to enter the Human Realm?" he murmured incredulously.

"The outlaws' Demon City has grown so much there is no longer any room for fleeing youkai. They want to emigrate to the Human Realm. Not only that but the Four Saint Beasts have somehow gotten their hands on the Makaichu whistle."

"Makaichu? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with it."

"No, you wouldn't be. It's a unique artifact that was only created within the past decade. We don't have time for that story. All you need to know is that it was created to control Makaichu insects and sustain them outside of the Demon Realm." Noting that Kurama had never heard of the bugs, Koenma continued, "The Makaichu are a type of parasite that preys on the psychic energies of dark minds. Stronger youkai are basically immune to them but as often as not they are the cause behind especially violent behavior among the lower ranks."

Kurama looked again at the note with mounting dread. "The missive claims that thousands of these insects have already been released into the Human Realm. What . . . what effect would they have on humans?"

"The same as they have on youkai, I'm afraid," Koenma responded quietly. "They draw out the most destructive, murderous tendencies in their hosts, feeding on the psionic energies they release. Within days, we'll have a catastrophe on our hands. Already, people are starting to be infected. Four riots have broken out in Tokyo and Yokohama alone."

Kurama nodded, frowning. "I had heard about them. Is there any way to stop this?"

"Only one." Koenma sat back, fixing Kurama with a measured look. "I need your help, Kurama. Or, more's the point, Urameshi Yusuke is going to need your help."

"Yusuke! The human detective?"

"Yes. Botan is fetching him even now. A breach is being created in the barrier to Maze Castle. His mission is to get in and destroy that whistle. Without its sustaining frequency, the parasites will all die, ending the threat to the Human Realm and neutralizing the Saint Beasts' ultimatum."

Kurama was shaking his head. "I will admit that Yusuke is talented for a human - I sensed that he has a great deal of spirit potential - but this is far out of his league, I fear. He will never even get past the Fugaki."

Jorju, who had been silent up to now, shuddered at that. "There's Fugaki there? Don't they _eat_ humans?"

"Are you sure it is wise to send Yusuke into this?" Kurama pressed.

"We'll see. Have you ever heard of the human master psychic Genkai? She took Yusuke as a student and has been training him for the past six months. I think you'll be impressed by his progress." When Kurama still looked dubious, Koenma confided, "If you assist in this mission, Kurama, I might be able to do something about having you acquitted. Now that's not definite, mind you, but it is possible."

"Is that why Bokuma's in such a foul mood?" Kurama asked wryly.

Koenma nodded, chuckling. "Yes, he has been worse than usual, hasn't he? I'd be taking away one of his two favorite whipping boys."

_Two?_ Kurama thought with a start. _Who might the other be? He doesn't mean -_ Kurama frowned darkly. He had asked more than once about his friend and one-time partner, Hiei, but had been disallowed of any knowledge.

Jorju shifted uncomfortably, looking at Koenma. "Sir, time is running out."

Koenma gasped, a stricken look on his face. "Oh! Of course. Kurama, you'd better get going-"

Kurama held up a hand. "Now, hold on. I don't recall actually agreeing to this just yet."

Koenma frowned. "Would you rather I call Bokuma back in here? He has a lot of built up stress he's been waiting to work out."

Kurama ignored the threat. "No, but I think this is going to require more than just Yusuke and myself. I'd like to take a partner, a youkai partner."

Koenma squirmed, growing impatient. "Hm. Yes, all right. I can understand. Fine. Take whomever you'd like."

"Anyone?"

"Yes! Just hurry up and get going!"

Kurama suppressed a grin, knowing he now had the upper hand. "Then I will take Hiei."

For a long moment, one could hear a pin drop as Koenma and Jorju stared at him open-mouthed, thunderstruck by the proposal. When Koenma found his voice again, he shrieked, "What?? _Hiei?!?_ The assassin?! Are you nuts?!" Miraculously, his ever-present pacifier managed to stay on his lip as he sputtered.

"B-but . . . he's dangerous!" Jorju protested. "We can't let him loose! He'll go on a rampage!"

"No, you misunderstand him," Kurama assured the oni. "He is not the type. Besides, he is one of the few I know who stands a chance against these Saint Beasts. He's an accomplished swordsman, ranked in a combat class comparable to my own."

Koenma looked ready to throw a fit. "No! Absolutely not! Choose someone else. There's no way I'm releasing Hiei - "

Kurama crossed his arms. This was a risk but one he was willing to take, if he read the situation correctly. He was not going to leave his friend to Bokuma's cruelty if there was any chance of pulling him out. It might mean losing this compromise and continuing with his current sentence but - "With all due respect, Lord Koenma, Hiei is the one I take with me or I'm afraid I cannot accept this job."

"What?! Why you - ! _Bokuma!_"

Kurama tensed, swinging around with a silent curse, as the door burst open. "Lord Koenma!" Bokuma looked like he'd been waiting for an excuse to come back in. "What's he done? Are you hurt?" He started toward Kurama, who shifted into a defensive stance.

To his surprise, it was Jorju who spoke up first. "Koenma-sir, Kurama may be right. Besides, uh, we don't really have time to find someone else." He looked at Kurama anxiously. Kurama nodded almost imperceptibly at him, a silent thank-you for the support.

Koenma growled in irritation, realizing that Jorju had a point. "Kurama, how do you know Hiei will even cooperate? He has no respect for anyone." Bokuma started to protest but, to his credit, stopped when Koenma cut him off with one angry gesture.

"Just give him a chance. He's not really quite the villain he would have one believe - "

Koenma raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, really? Do you think you know him so well, Kurama?"

"Yes," came the confident response. "I think I do. In fact, I'd be willing to vouch for him."

"Oh-ho!" Koenma seemed rather pleased. "All right, then, Kurama. You've got yourself a partner but just you know this: I'm holding _you_ responsible for Hiei. If either _one_ of you screws this up, I'll string up the _both_ of you for Bokuma to use as _permanent practice dummies!_"

"_When_ we succeed," Kurama countered, "Hiei will be afforded the same deal you have offered me." Koenma looked like he had just sucked on a lemon but managed to nod in agreement.

Bokuma leered at him, laughing. "You'll be back here within a day."

"We will see about that," Kurama scowled.

"Before you go," Koenma piped up as the two started to leave. Kurama turned back in time to catch a rose that Koenma tossed to him. "I'm sure you'll be wanting that."

Kurama nodded. "I'm sure I will. Thank you." Tucking the rose into his collar under his hair, he followed Bokuma back the way they had come.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks!

_Quest class_ - I don't understand all of the details of the rating system in "Yu Yu Hakusho," though I do understand that it is used in other anime as well, so it is not unique to this story. From what I can gather about the Quest class in particular is that it is for fighters who can use their Yoki (or Reiki if referring to a human) to change, manipulate, or create. In Kurama's case, he can manipulate, control, and even transform plants, as he does with a normal rose into his trademark weapon, the Rose Whip. Karasu rated Quest class because of his ability to form bombs and grenades out of thin air, coalescing his Yoki into a tangible creation.

_Demongogian_ - a language in Palladium Books' "Rifts: RPG." I play this game and have the four primary characters of "Yu Yu Hakusho" written up as player characters. It just seems to me that the Demon Realm would have a language of its own in addition to whatever regional languages of the Human Realm that different parts of the Demon Realm overlap. The youkai of YYH would speak Demongogian and Japanese. Youkai in an area overlapping Europe or the Americas would speak the human tongues of those regions as well as their own.


	3. Chapter 3 Thief and Assassin

December 4, 2007 – This is not a new chapter to an old story. I have been in the process of breaking down my stories into easier-to-digest formats – shorter chapters and the like. Please see note in Chapter One. Thanks!

Disclaimer – "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all known related characters do not belong to me. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Partners, Friends: Part One - Kurama"  
by DragonDancer5150

Chapter 3 – The Thief and the Assassin

Reaching the entry hall once more, the two turned toward the rear of the keep. This path was a much more familiar one to Kurama. They exited and descended the steps into a small courtyard below. From there, paths that stretched across nothingness led to other buildings floating on an abyss of clouds. Bokuma turned to the left, following the ledge along the drop-off to a forbidding keep, the prison. Two guards let them in and they crossed the entry hall, ignoring and being ignored by the administrative staff. He felt himself tense involuntarily as they approached, then passed, one door in particular in the corridor down to the prison proper. Bokuma, too, took note of it and threw a darkly promising grin over his shoulder.

They passed the common areas and delved down into the high-security section, deep underground. Kurama ignored the growls and muttered threats issuing from behind thick metal doors as they passed. Halfway down, Bokuma stopped in front of one such door, unlocking and pulling it open. "Bokuma?" Kurama heard a familiar voice growl. "Hn. Has our playtime come around again so soon?" Kurama shook his head, a small grin tugging at his lips. There was no mistaking that venomous sarcasm.

"You've got a visitor," Bokuma snarled, stepping aside.

Kurama took his place. "Hiei?" He looked in to see his friend and suppressed a murmur of dismay. Thick chains held the small youkai from heavy shackles on his wrists and ankles. He could not sense Hiei's Yoki and wondered if the shackles bound that as well. A talismanic card covered his forehead, sealing his Jagan eye. He looked unharmed but Kurama knew that his youkai healing rate was such that he could have been beaten an hour ago and Kurama would not be able to tell. At the very least, he needed a bath.

"K-kurama?" Hiei murmured in disbelief. At first, glad recognition glinted in his eyes at the sight of his old companion but then a scowl darkened his face. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Kurama turned on Bokuma angrily. "Unlock him from those! Hiei, are you all right?"

Hiei glared at him. "All right? Do I _look_ all right? How dare you, Kurama? You're half the reason I'm here!"

"Perhaps," Kurama allowed mildly, having expected that. "Right now, I am the one getting you out."

Bokuma slapped his keyring into Kurama's hand, responding to his earlier comment. "I think not! You do it."

"Coward," Hiei sneered as Kurama stepped in and started fumbling for the right key. After several tries, with Bokuma watching in amusement and perhaps a hint of unease, Kurama found the one that fit the locks. Hiei rubbed his chafed wrists and stared at Kurama. "What's going on?"

"First, we're getting you cleaned up and your _sword_ returned - " Kurama looked meaningfully over his shoulder at Bokuma as he unlocked the ankle cuffs. " - then we're going to Maze Castle."

"We're doing _what_?"

Bokuma led the two back to the common areas and to a small hot spring where Hiei could clean up while the warden fetched his belongings. Hiei lost no time stripping and getting into the water, pausing just an instant to enjoy the heat before taking to the task of scrubbing the grime from his body. Kurama sat on a bench at the edge of the water as he explained the situation, switching to telepathy when Hiei slipped beneath the surface. -- _. . . So Lord Koenma is sending his human detective, Yusuke, to destroy the whistle and thereby kill the Makaichu. He has been going through some kind of special training with the human psychic, Master Genkai, but he is still going to need backup_.--

"WHAT!?" Hiei sputtered as he broke the surface once more, his white-rimmed black hair plastered to his forehead. "Koenma expects me to help that human? He's the _other_ half of why I'm here!"

"No," Kurama explained patiently, "actually, Koenma asked _me_ to help Yusuke and I told him I would need a partner - a youkai partner. I found out that Bokuma has had more than one plaything lately."

"You, too, huh?" Hiei humphed, mollified for the moment. He toweled off and was dressing again when Bokuma returned.

"Don't get too comfortable with this," the warden jeered as he tossed Hiei his sword.

The swordsman deftly snatched it mid-air, then pulled it partway out of its scabbard and frowned, muttering, "Needs to be oiled - and sharpened." He looked meaningfully at Bokuma.

Kurama suppressed a grin. Trust Hiei to worry first about his weapon. "We do not have time for that. You can clean it when we get back."

"Yes, polish it up for me before you turn it back in," Bokuma chuckled derisively.

Kurama found himself hissing through his teeth. It was not an easy task to anger him, but Bokuma seemed to have a talent for it. "Bokuma - " He stood, hands clenching into fists.

Bokuma wagged a finger at him, even as he patted the whip coiled on his belt. "Careful, youko. You're still within the prison and so under me. Don't make me have to discipline you before I release you on your little errand for the boy-prince."

Hiei crossed his arms and fixed Bokuma with a defiant glare. "It must make you feel awfully important being able to bully and abuse people when they're bound up unable to defend themselves. I hope you realize that if you've been having your 'fun' with Kurama, it's only because he's been allowing it. Do you really think you could take him - or me - at the moment while we're not shackled down? I suggest you watch yourself."

Bokuma snarled. "How dare you?! You are still under the authority of the prison-"

"Which for now consists of just you," Hiei countered.

"Who will back you up?" Kurama asked softly, green eyes glittering dangerously.

They were in an area currently devoid of other inhabitants. Both the thief and assassin could have him down and be long gone before any help arrived. Bokuma realized this as well. He looked back and forth between the two of them, then scowled. "Batsukuno will hear of this," he warned as he turned and stalked off. "You two had better hurry. The sooner gone . . . the sooner back. Escort yourselves. I trust you still remember the way out?"

The two did not relax their stances until his footsteps were out of earshot. Kurama shook his head. "Friendly sort, as always. Ready?"

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" the swordsman groused, throwing his cloak about his shoulders.

"Because youkai from Demon City cannot be allowed into the Human Realm and, in any case, the Makaichu infestation has to be stopped. Think of your sister, Hiei. If she really is in the Human Realm somewhere, she might become infected. Even if she is strong enough to be immune, what of the humans around her? If she is not already in some kind of danger or trouble, she will be."

"That's an awful lot of 'if's'."

"Besides, Koenma _has_ promised he might be able to have us acquitted at the completion of this mission . . . What are you doing?"

"_Might_," Hiei stressed as he shook out his hands, then tried once again to pull the talismanic card from his forehead, Yoki glowing around his fingers. "Damn! It won't come off."

"Let me try. I'm sure it's magicked so that it cannot be removed by the one wearing it." Kurama jerked his hand back with a hiss of pain as soon as he touched the card, his fingers singed. He looked down to see the tips of Hiei's fingers similarly reddened. "Apparently there is a trick to it. It will probably require Batsukuno's touch to remove."

"Nice," Hiei growled, tying his headband in place over the card. "Let's get out of this madhouse."

"Agreed!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks! 


End file.
